War in Time and Space/Chapter 1: The Warrior Doctor
Canceled! Due to my stupid head, I can't find the will to continue this, but I want to keep it for reference. 19:35, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Overview The planet Omega 8 is under attack by the Daleks. As the newly created Skaro Degradations assault the capital, Commander Haer sees no way out. Then a blue box falls from the sky.... Plot Location: Omega 8, Horse Head Nebula. Time: First Year of the Time War "Commander, we have a message from command! Something is coming down!" Haer glanced at the exited trooper in his doorway. "How fast?" "Slowly, although there doesn't to be any visible engines." "Radio command and tell them I will teleport over in a moment." The trooper ran off, as Haer strapped on his gun belt. He reached for his pistol on a table, but stopped as his hand went over a Light disc. Picking it up, he activated it and looked at the face of his wife and child. It had been 40 days since the Dalek Saucers had started attacking the capital, and already Haer was missing his wife and child. However it was better to be in the outer regions then the city at the moment. The Daleks continually managed to get inside the walls, and every time more ground was lost. Haer didn't think that they had the strength to survive many more attacks. Hear put the disc down, then grabbed his gun and strapped it on. He then picked up his hand held teleporter. He activated it, dialing in the coordinates for the command center. There was a low hiss, as the fabric of space opened around him and he fell though. His eyes were tightly shut. He hated teleporting. ---- Seconds later, he appeared in the Command center. He ran to the central platform, where three other Commanders and Grand Commander Zes were waiting for him. "Finally Haer. Did you get lost during the teleport?" The other commanders grinned, while Haar just managed a dry smile. "How close is the object to the surface sir?" "Objects. We have picked up more, at least 30. They are too big to just have Daleks in side, but it might be some new weapon. Commander Yas, teleport out to the Northern command center. They are going to touch down there, and I want to see what is going on so turn your camera on." Commander Yas nodded, and activated his helmet cam. The screen behind Zes flicked into life, and Haer got a good look at himself from the side. He was a normal sized Omegarian, 5 foot with purple skin and black hair. His armor was badly damaged, but was still holding while his face was covered in cuts. He was bent over a bit, like a tree in wind. The war had taken quite a toll on him, and it had hardly began. Yas activated his teleporter, and blinked out. The view on the screen changed to a deep blue sky above, broken and burning building below. Yes made his way to a small hill, where a number of troops where waiting. One of them pointed up, and Yas looked up as well. Up above, a sliver rectangle with Dalek globes on the side. The object slowly fell, still showing no signs of any sort of thrust. Haer felt a shiver go down his spine, something was not right. The rectangle reached the ground, and hovered a few meters above it. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then the closest side began to open. No sound came through the camera, but Yas obviously ordered the troops to ready there guns. The door was half way down when ... something ... inside moved. "Yas, be ready," Zes ordered. "The other crafts are nearly near the surface and... By the Gods." Everyone in the command center froze as a monstrous beast was slowly walked out of the craft. It had the body of some kind of bear, with sharp claws and powerful muscles but it had no fur, and it's grey skin pulsed in odd places. It's head was a ringed by tentacles, and had a huge mouth full of teeth below a single eye, full of hate and anger. This was Dalek mutant, on a powerful organic body. Suddenly, silent laser hit the creature in the chest, causing it to rear backwards. Green flesh was exposed as the grey skin tore, but it didn't seem to be affected. It lept towards Yas, and his camera suddenly cut out. The command room was silent for a few minutes, until a captain shouted "Sir, something else is coming!" Zes snapped out of his trance. "More pods?" "No sir. It's coming though the time vortex." "Time Lords," Zes smiled. "Finally they sent some reinforcements. Everyone get back to work. Commanders Jay and Ou, teleport out to the north bastion, try and halt the creature's advance and stop them from flanking us. Haer, go and meet the Time Lords and explain the situation. I'll radio you any developments." Haer nodded, and after getting the coordinates from the captain, blinked out. ---- Sounds of gunfire and screams came from the north, as Haer waited nervously. "Where are you Time Lords," he muttered pacing. Suddenly he heard a odd noise. The air around him suddenly picked up, and when he turned around, a blue box stood a few feet away. Haer did not recognize the shape, nor what seemed to writing above the door. He did however know about the "bigger on the inside" quality of many Time Lord ships, so it was a surprise when only one oddly dressed person stepped out of the door. "Oh hello," the man said spotting Haer. "Whats the problem?" Haer just stared at the man. He seemed quite young, but there was a sense of age in his eyes. He had a stern, shaven and determined face with a head of dusty brown hair, and was wearing a leather overcoat on top of a old waistcoat and a black bandolier strapped across the left shoulder. He had a scarf with a zigzag pattern around his neck, and his brown trousers were held up by a box-frame belt with multiple fasting pins and studded pinholes. On his feet were combat boots adorned with gaiters. Apart from a metallic instrument with a re diode at the tip in the bandolier, he did not seemed to be armed. "Well?" the man asked angrily. "Whats the problem? And close you mouth!" Haer closed his mouth, then asked "Are you the reinforcements from Gallifrey?" "Yes, who did you think I was? An Ogron?" "Well... I was expecting more people... and weapons." The man chuckled. "You wait and see, those Daleks will be... duck!" The man dived at Haer and knocked him to the ground as one the hideous creatures lept over them. It turned towards them and roared. Haer got up and pointed his pistol at the thing. "Well this new," the man muttered. "These things dropped down in the north, we think they are some sort of Dalek..." Haer paused as the creature's grey and spiked tail waved behind it. Except... "It... the one we saw before didn't have a tail. How does this one have one and what are these things?" The man pulled out his instrument and activated it, pointing at the creature. "It seems to be some sort of unstable mutant, possibly everyone of them is different. For it to remain stable.... ahah!" The man's cry made the creature roar, and run at them. Haer shot at its eye, then dived out the way as did the man on the other side. The creature ran past then rammed into a surprisingly still standing wall, which promptly collapsed on top of it. Haer yelled to the man "We need to run, heavier weapons might to more damage" Ignoring him, the man ran to the trapped creature and to Haer's shock lept in it's back and began scanning it. The creature began to shift, slowly backing out of the rubble. Haer was torn between leaving the man, or staying to help. Suddenly the creature roared louder then ever, and convulsed for a moment then dropped to the ground. The man climbed off the creatures back, then walked back to Haer. He held up a silver box. "This was on it's back. It was keeping it's body from mutating out of control, look." Behind the man, the creatures body began to melt, into a bubbling grey-green goo. "However the Daleks made these things, they didn't do it very well. These boxes are responding to a signal from somewhere. I can track it to its source, but it may take sometime." Haer took a deep breath. "Okay... do you need any specialist equipment?" "A safe place to park the Tardis would be nice." "Tardis?" "Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Or Dimensions. Never really worked out which. Anyway, follow me." The man walked towards his box before turning. "Sorry, what was your name again?" "Commander Haer Zix." "Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor." The man turned and walked towards his box again. Haer did't follow for a moment, then he ran after the man. "Doctor who?" ---- The Doctor walked into the Tardis, and began flipping leavers. Haer followed him, looking around at the console room. "Not really how I imagined it being...."he muttered. "I only regenerated a few hours ago. Haven't had time to get a desktop I like." The Tardis control room was currently was round, with the odd circle things on the walls with a white background. Struts of what seemed to be some sort of coral held up the low ceiling, and the console was the normal shape. "In truth, this is not really that bad. Might keep it. Now, where is your command center?" Haer handed him a disc. "Has all the coordinates, might want to move over a bit though." The Doctor nodded, and began flipping switches and buttons. "Can I ask why only you were sent?" "I have a history with the Daleks. To keep it short, they don't like me that much. Although they haven't seen me in this incarnation yet." "So the Daleks will be scared of you?" "The Daleks can't feel fear, anger or happiness, or any emotion in fact. You can't reason with them, they only exist to conquer." The Doctor look seriously at Haer. "However... they do fear me." The Tardis shook, and The Doctor walked to the door. "We're here." "But it's only been a few... Never mind." The Tardis had landed just to the side of the main platform in the Command Room. Everyone looked round shocked, but Zes waved at them. "Back to work, tell me if anything happens." He then walked over to The Doctor. "Are you the reinforcements?" "Yes, I'm the Doctor, and you are?" "Grand Commander Zes, I had hoped to get more reinforcement, but if you can do the job by your self, okay." Zes walked back onto the platfrom, and activated a viewing screen. A view from a drone appeared on the screen, showing the fight. Flashes of light shot from behind cover towards the grey creatures, while they grabbed troops at random and tore them apart. "So far, we have failed to even kill one of these things. All our heavy weapons were closer to the center of the capitol, but at this rate we won't have to move them..." Haer watched, his heart sinking as all the troops broke cover to run backwards, closer to the center of the city. The creatures pounced on any stragglers, before running after the rest. Zes turned to the Doctor, who was still scanning the silver box. "We need to find something that can actually kill these things, I hope you have some ideas, Doctor? Also... what are you doing?" The Doctor waved his instrument. "This is a sonic screwdriver. I'm using it to track the signal that keeps these things stable. Once I find what ship is sending the signal, I'll use my Tardis to get on board and stop the signal. That will destroy the creatures. While I'm there I could also try and blow it up, that might help." He looked at the screwdriver. "Ah, found it. The ship is above some mountains. Can we scan it from here?" Zes nodded, and clicked at a captain who began tapping at a keyboard. A image of a Dalek Suacer appeared on screen, along with a few reading which the Doctor studied. "Hmmm. Looks like 400 more of those creatures win 100,000 Daleks, must be high security." "And your just going to go in there?" "Yes. Some areas of the ship might be hard to land in due to electrical interference, but I could land in a quieter part of the cargo hold." Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the War Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Last Great Time War